


Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, in Soviet Russia, Romance Writes You

by thalialunacy



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the blue-scaled ambassador and a lot of rom-com situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, in Soviet Russia, Romance Writes You

